conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Latina
Overview This constructed language is used only for the authors personal use. =Setting= Nova Latina is a simplification of the Latin language by changing the inflections and additional vocabulary from Italian and Arabic. Plus, article-like endings inspired from the Japanese and Slavic languages. =Basic Grammar= Substantives Nova Latina's substantive are devided into five categories which are nouns, adjectives, adverbs, pronouns, and articles. In this language there are four cases each are: #Nominative: Subject of sentence or clause #Genitive: Ownership, to be used exactly as the English of X or X's construction #Ablative: Prepositional #Accusative: As object The following are the description: Nouns Nouns are declined according to numbers and cases. Nova Latina has two numbers, singular and plural, and four cases, nominative, genitive, ablative, and accusative. For nouns or any substantives to be declined, they are grouped into three classes, first, second, and third declension. The noun stems are classified based on the ending which are -o/-u, -a, and -e. Stem -o/-u :Nominative/Fael (s/p): -us/-i eg.: alberus/alberi :Genitive/Idafa (s/p): -i/-oro eg.: alberi/alberoro :Ablative/Magrur (s/p): -ou/-bis eg.: albero/alberobis :Accusative/Maf'ol (s/p): -um/-oi eg.: alberum/alberos Stem -a :Nominative/(s/p): -a/-e eg.: :Genitive/ (s/p): -e/-aro eg.: :Ablative/ (s/p): -ate/-abo eg.: :Accusative/ (s/p): -am/-as eg.: Stem -e :Nominative/(s/p): -e/-i eg.: :Genitive/ (s/p): -ei/-io eg.: :Ablative/ (s/p): -ei/-ibo eg.: :Accusative/ (s/p): -em/-es eg.: Adjectives :Positive: declined like nouns (every adjective either ends in -us, -a, or -e) :Comparative 1: formed by adding the word 'plus' :Comparative 2: formed by adding the suffix -ore(-e stem) :Superlative 1: formed by the word 'il plus' :Superlative 2: formed by adding the suffix -issimus Adverbs Adverbs are made by adding the feminine singular nominative/marfu forms with the suffix -mente. Pronouns The Personal Pronouns The personal pronouns are as follows: (Prepositional=Ablative=Magrur) The Relative Pronouns Articles Definite article Indefinite article The Indefinite article uses the numeral unus(one). Indeclinable marker: case marker for indeclinable nouns such as abbreviations, foreign terms/names(that havent been naturalised), etc.They are listed in the dictionary without the genitive and or plural inflection. They are attached to the word as shown here: 'ASEAN'(an abreviation, fem.)=ASEAN-a, 'e-mail'(a foreign term, mas.)=e-mail, Jimmy Kimmel(a foreign name, mas.)=Jimmy Kimmel. The markers are identical to the second and first declension endings of substantives. Except the nominative masculine which therein is no ending. Verbs Verbs are classified into four categories: first, second, third and irregular conjugations. A verb has two voices (active, passive), five tenses(present, future, perfect, pluperfect, future perfect), three moods(indicative, subjunctive, imperative), two participles(active, passive), and an infinitive. The infinitive is also called the non-finite form, while the finite forms are the participles and the rest of the verb forms. Verbs when in the participial form inflect by case and number. When in finite forms they are by number, person, voice and tense. The conjugation of finite verbs are in the sequence of 1st, 2nd, 3rd person; singular, plural number. Which is: 1st singular, 2nd singular, 3rd singular, 1st plural, 2nd plural, 3rd plural. #First Conjugation Present tense: -o, -as/-asi, -at/-ati, -amus/-amos/-amo, -atis/-ate, -ant/-an/-anno Perfect tense: -avi, -avisti, -avit, -avimus, -aviste,-avirunt/-avirun/-avirunno Future tense: -abo/-ascim, -abis/ascis, -abit/ascit, abimus/ascimus, -abitis/ascitis, -abunt/ asciunt* Past Perfect tense: Future perfect tense *The -sc- can be substituted with -r-, so too is the case with -b-. #Second Conjugation(Infinitive: -ere, -ure Present Participle: -ente Past Participle: -utus)* Present tense: -eo, -es/-esi, -et/-eti, -emus/-emos/-emo, -etis/-ete, -unt/-un/-unno Perfect tense: -evi, -evisti, -evit, -evimus, -eviste,-evirunt/-evirun/-evirunno Future tense: -ero, -eris, -erit, -erimus, -eritis, -erunt Past Perfect tense Future perfect tense * The verbs with infinitive -ure are declined with the -u- discarded and sometimes further added -i- in the present, and in the perfect uses -ui insted of -uvi. '#Third Conjugation ' Present tense: -eo, -es/-esi, -et/-eti, -emus/-emos/-emo, -etis/-ete, -unt/-un/-unno Perfect tense Future tense Past Perfect tense Future perfect tense Prepositions All prepositions use the Ablative or Magrur case. But there are two exceptions: de and ad. 'De' uses Magrur to have the meaning 'from, and uses Idafa when it means 'of'. Ad uses Maf3ul when the meaning is the sense of motile direction and uses Magrur to have the meaning of posession, perspective, and facing a direction. =Dictionary= Nouns :alberus,-i(m.): tree :amica,-e(f.):friend :amicus,-i(m.):friend :attaccus,-i(m.): attack :bomba,-e(f.): bomb :caballus,-i(m.): horse :capitanus,-i(m.): captain :casa,-e(f.): house :celus,-i(m.): sky :citta,-ati(f.): city :crisi,-ii(f.): crisis :Il Dius(m.): the God :domus,-i(m.): dome :fratellus,-i(m.): brother :idea,-e(f.): idea :ietime,-i(m.&f): orphan :libertase,-asi(f.): liberty :lode,-i(f.): praise :matre,-i(f.): mother :mense,-i(m.): month :musulmana,-e(f.):muslima :musulmanus,-i(m.):muslim :(il)nafse,-i(m.):self :omo,-eni(m.): man :patre,-i(m.): father :la polizia,e (f.): the police :Il Signore (m.): the Lord :sale,-i(f.): salt :terra,-e(f.): earth, land Adjectives :bonus,-a : good :clarus,-a :clear :facile : easy :hostile : hostile :lacrimosus,-a : tearful :malus,-a : bad :politicus,-a : political :rubus/rudus,-a : red :lucrifere : profitable Verbs :agere: to do, act :amare: to love :cupire: to love :debere: to have to, to have a debt :dominare: to dominate :dormire: to sleep :edire: to eat :essere: to be :facere: to make :ferure: to bring, to bear :habere: to have :luminare: to luminate :mangere: to eat, consume :memenire: to remember :noscure(-i): to know :ponere: to place, put :potere/posere: to be able :regere: to rule, to be king :regulare: to regulate :reminere: to remind :rotare: to rotate :salinare: salinate :volere: to want : : Numbers Unlike the Classical Latin language, Nova Latina applies declension to numerals just like any other adjectives. The paradigm will be based upon the declination for the numeral one, two, three, or one thousand in the Classical language. For cardinal: #:unus, una #:dui, duae #:tres #:quattores #:cinques #:sessi (declined like a singular third declension adjective) #:sette #:ottus (declined like a singular third declension adjective) #:nove #:dece For 11 to 19, it would be formed as the following: #11, 14, 19 are formed by erasing the 2 final letters of each numerals plus deces. Thus: undeces, quattordeces, noveces or noudeces #12, 13, 18 are formed by erasing the final most letter of the numeral plus deces =Example text= ... Category:Languages